Mother
by Iin S
Summary: Dia telah lama merindukan anaknya. Ia ingin menemui anaknya dalam wujud apapun dan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada anak tersebut. Tiba saatnya, di mana ia dan anaknya bertemu./"Putraku … aku mencintaimu."/"Kaa … san …"/For ES21 Awards: Myth "Ubume"/RnR?


"Yaa! Senaaa! Monmon! Pernahkah kalian mendengar mitos yang seram?" Suzuna menyeringai nakal.

Sena dan Monta merinding ketakutan mendengar ucapan Suzuna. Mereka yang takut akan suasana seram menggeleng cepat. Suzuna hanya mendecak kesal melihat sikap mereka berdua yang ketakutan.

Diraihnya saklar lampu klub Devil Bats—saat itu waktu telah senja, sehingga penerangan dibantu oleh lampu—oleh Suzuna, lalu ia mematikan lampu itu.

_**Klip!**_

"HIEEEE!"

"MUKYAAAA!"

Kedua suara itu berpadu menjadi satu. Suasana menjadi gelap dan hitam. Tidak terlihat cahaya sedikitpun.

"Kau tau satu hal tentang _Ubume_, tidak?"

_**Klik!**_

Sembari bercerita, Suzuna menghidupkan lampu ponselnya lalu menaruh sumber cahaya tersebut di bawah dagunya. Kini wajah Suzuna terlihat menyeramkan. Membuat Sena dan Monta terlonjak kaget.

"Ta-tau kok!" jawab Sena ditengah ketakutannya.

Suzuna mendekatkan wajah seramnya kepada Sena lalu menyeringai ala Hiruma.

"Kalau begitu … MONMON! Deskripsikan penampakannya!" Suzuna menunjuk Monta secara mendadak.

_**Glek …**_

"Uhm … ia berambut hitam panjang digerai, kimono serba putih, dan kakinya tampak melayang. MUKYAAA! SERAM MAX!"

Suzuna menepuk kepala Monta menggunakan buku yang digulung.

"_Baka_! Memangnya ada hantu yang lucu?" kata Suzuna. "Dan, dia meninggal sebelum atau ketika melahirkan. Jadi dia kembali ke dunia untuk menemui anaknya—atau bermain-main dengan anak orang lain! Biasanya dia datang dengan membawa manisan, agar anak tersebut gembira!"

Tubuh dan wajah Sena memucat. Ia ketakutan ketika membayangkan hal tersebut.

'_Bagaimana kalau Ubume datang lalu mengganggunya? Bagaimana kalau Ubume memberikannya manisan yang isinya racun? Dan … dan …'_

"Bagaimana kalau _Ubume_ melarangku bermain _amefuto_ karena itu terlalu berbahaya?" Sena menjerit menyuarakan isi hatinya tanpa sadar. Kedua telapak tangannya terletak di kepalanya. Ia sangat tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Monta tidak sadarkan diri ketika mendengar Sena berbicara seperti itu. Ia juga takut kalau itu terjadi pada dirinya.

"Kalian semua gimana, sih? _Ubume_ bukan Mamo_-nee_ yang melarangmu bermain _amefuto_!" sentak Suzuna.

Membuat Sena mengelus dadanya lalu Monta yang tiba-tiba sadar dari pingsannya.

"Kau tau, dia membeli manisan untuk anaknya menggunakan uang yang sebenarnya adalah daun," kata Suzuna melanjutkan ceritanya, "namun uang itu berubah ketika ia telah menghilang! Daaaaan …."

"Daaaan?" Monta dan Sena mengikuti Suzuna.

"DIA AKAN MUNCUL DI BELAKANGMUUU!"

"HIEEEEEEEEEE!"

"MUKYAAAAAAAAA!"

Perkataan Suzuna sukses membuat Sena dan Monta membeku karena ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Sedangkat Suzuna terkekeh nakal melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

_**Puk!**_

"Suzuna—"

"KYAAAA! AMPUNI AKU, _UBUMEEEE_!" Suzuna melonjak kaget ketika merasakan ada tangan yang menepuk pundaknya dan suara parau yang memanggil namanya.

Sena dan Monta makin ketakutan ketika mendengar jeritan Suzuna. Tubuh mereka bertiga menjadi putih pucat.

_**Klip!**_

"Apa-apaan kalian, Cebol sialan, _Cheer_ sialan, dan Monyet sialan?" geram Hiruma.

"Hiruma_-saaaan!_"

"You_-nii_!"

Ketiga suara bersatu meneriakkan nama Setan Deimon itu. Sedangkan setan itu menatap sosok yang masih berdiri di tempat Suzuna.

"Dan kau, Manajer sialan! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, hah?"

Suzuna menoleh ke belakang lalu mendapati Mamori tersenyum lembut ke arah Suzuna. Mamori lalu berdeham-deham sedikit—seperti menghilangkan batuknya.

"Jadi begini, You_-nii_. Tadi kita sedang bercerita tentang _Ubume_, tiba-tiba Mamo_-nee_ datang dan menepuk pundakku! Apalagi, suara Mamo_-nee_ terdengar sangat menyeramkan," tutur Suzuna.

Mamori menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal dengan senyum heran.

"Maafkan aku, ya, Suzuna_-chan_. Suaraku sedang serak karena batuk. Hehehe …" kata Mamori.

Suzuna mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis.

"Keh, _Ubume_? Percaya saja dengan cerita rakyat seperti itu. Lebih baik kalian pulang sana!"

Suzuna merengut sebal, sedangkan Sena dan Monta merasa mereka terbebas dari cerita seram milik Suzuna.

Ketika mereka pergi meninggalkan Hiruma sendiri, diam-diam ekspresi Hiruma menjadi sedih. Ia teringat seseorang—_Ibunya_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction.<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata.**_

_**Myth: Ubume.**_

_**Title: Mother.**_

_**Written by: Iin cka you-nii.**_

_**Warning: OoC, typo[s], misstypo[s], OC, 3**__**rd**__** POV, sooooooo many dialogue and minim description, not just myth—but family too :D.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>For Eyeshield 21 Awards Month November: Myth.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>D<strong>__eimon's __**A**__partment—__**R**__oom 666 __**[**__08:33 p.m__**]**_

Hiruma Youichi memasuki kamarnya. Ia melempar tas dan senjatanya ke atas tempat tidur _king size_ di hadapannya. Ia melepas dasinya, lalu membuka pengait seragam kemejanya satu per satu. Dengan perlahan, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, lalu membasuh tubuhnya.

_**Krieeet …**_

_**Srassshh …**_

Desir air terjatuh lalu mendarat pada tubuh Hiruma. Berpadu dengan peluhnya—lalu terjatuh bersama sesuai hukum grafitasi milik _Isaac Newton._

Setelah ia menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan sabun, ia kembali menjatuhkan air tersebut pada tubuhnya. Sebuah sensasi menyegarkan untuknya. Ya, itu semua karena dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan berjuta-juta beban pikiran yang sangat berat.

Seusainya mandi, ia menghapus jejak-jejak air pada tubuhnya lalu mengenakan pakaian.

Ia berjalan menuju _laptop_ VAIO putihnya, lalu mengontrol semua 'keanehan' yang terjadi di dunia ini.

"Kekeke …." Ia terkekeh ketika melihat Sena dan Monta yang masih ketakutan akibat legenda _Ubume_ yang diceritakan oleh Suzuna.

Terlihat di layar monitornya Sena dan Monta sedang menggigil ketakutan. Sena sedang bersembunyi di balik selimutnya dan Monta yang melahap pisang—makanan kesukaannya—dengan tangan yang gemetaran.

Hiruma mengklik _print screen_ lalu berseringai kejam.

"Dapat dua ancaman lagi. Kekekeke …" kata Hiruma.

Merasa cukup, ia mematikan laptopnya lalu kembali teringat tentang _Ubume_.

Mungkinkah Ibunya menjadi _Ubume_? Hiruma tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Ia ingin melupakan memori pahitnya. Ia tidak ingin mengingat masa lalunya.

Hiruma melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya lalu merebahkan diri. Perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup, lalu ia tertidur.

"_Sakura no hana wa … itsu hiraku …."_

Telinga Hiruma bergerak. Ia mendengar sebuah suara. Namun matanya tidak bisa terbuka. Ia merasa semakin ingin menutup mata ketika mendengar senandung itu.

"_Yama no osato ni itsu hiraku …."_

'_Cukup sudah! Buka mata sialanmu!_'

Dengan paksa, Hiruma membuka matanya.

Mata Hiruma tiba-tiba membelalak kaget. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang terdapat di hadapannya.

Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang—sangat panjang—yang terurai hingga menyentuh lantai, gaun putihnya terlihat dekil, namun kakinya 'tak ada.

"_Youichi … kau kah itu?"_ suara parau seorang wanita membuatnya merasa sedikit kaget.

"Kau … _Ubume_! Benar?" tanya Hiruma dengan nada mengintrogasi.

Sang _Ubume_ hanya terdiam. Ia tidak memberi respon terhadap pertanyaan Hiruma.

"_Manisan?"_ tawar _Ubume_ lalu memperlihatkan permen _lollipop_ pada Hiruma.

Hiruma memandangnya jijik. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tidak suka manisan sialan, _Ubume_," tolak Hiruma.

Sang _Ubume_ menggenggam manisan yang ia tawarkan pada Hiruma—lalu manisanpun lenyap begitu saja.

"_Aku bukan _Ubume_, Youichi … bukan saat **itu**,"_ kata _Ubume_ dengan nada lemah lembut.

Hiruma mendecak kesal lalu menatap _Ubume _dengan tajam.

"Bagaimanapun juga, sekarang kau adalah _Ubume_ dan kau harus menyadari itu!" bentak Hiruma.

Sang _Ubume_ terdiam. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

Hanya tatapan kosong dengan mata berwarna hitam total yang berada di wajahnya. Bibir yang datar berwarna pucat, ditambah lagi kulitnya yang jauh lebih pucat pada wajah serta tubuhnya. Bau anyir darah juga memenuhi ruangan itu.

"_Kau tau siapa aku yang sebenarnya, Youichi,"_ kata _Ubume_.

"Kau adalah _Ubume_! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku!" sergah Hiruma.

Hening sejenak, Sang _Ubume_ mulai membuka mulut.

"_Aku ibumu, Youichi."_

Hiruma hanya terdiam. Nyatanya, ia sudah mengetahui ketika _Ubume_ tersebut datang menemuinya. Ia sudah tahu akan hal itu.

"Kau _Ubume_!" Hiruma tetap bersikeras. Ia tidak mau berharap kalau itu ibunya. Ia berharap ibunya telah tenang di alam sana. Itulah harapannya—walau ia mengetahui kenyataan ini.

Kini situasi kembali hening. Hanya terdengar hembusan napas Hiruma yang sedikit lebih cepat dari yang biasanya.

"_Akan kutunjukkan kau sesuatu …."_

Tangan milik _Ubume_ terlihat pucat dan rapuh menyentuh kepala Hiruma dengan satu gerakan cepat.

Seakan merasakan sesuatu yang mendinginkan pikirannya, Hiruma menutup matanya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin—sejuk lebih tepatnya—menyentuh keningnya.

Wewangian sakura tercium menusuk hidungnya.

"_Bukalah matamu,"_ titah _Ubume_.

Lelaki pirang tersebut membuka matanya.

Pohon-pohon bunga Sakura menyambutnya dengan ramah. Guguran kelopak daun dari pohon tersebut membuat Hiruma terdiam sejenak.

"_Aku dan ayahmu bertemu di sini. Di tempat ini aku melihatnya tengah bermain shogi dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Ia menggunakan kimono musim panasnya yang berwarna biru tua. Ia sangat pintar dan mahir memainkan shogi. Hingga membuatku tertarik untuk mempelajari shogi,"_ tutur _Ubume_ panjang lebar.

Hiruma tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Ia membiarkan wanita berambut hitam panjang di hadapannya menuntun jalan yang ia tempuh.

"_Lalu kita berkenalan dan menjadi teman dekat. Beberapa minggu setelahnya, kami menjalin hubungan khusus antara perempuan dan laki-laki. Membuatku bahagia merasakannya. Ia adalah lelaki yang baik dan perhatian. Aku menyayanginya. Sangat-sangat menyayanginya._

_Kami menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain shogi atau sekedar makan malam. Kami merayakan tiap-tiap peringatan hari jadi bersama-sama. Dan dia tidak pernah melupakan hari jadi kami. Dia laki-laki impianku." _Kini sorot mata sang _Ubume_ terlihat lebih tegas dari sebelumnya.

Sang _Ubume_ terlihat sedang sibuk membayangkan masa lalunya bersama Hiruma Yuuya. Sedangkan Hiruma mendengarkan cerita _Ubume_ dengan seksama—tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun. Sebenarnya, ia merasa bosan dengan cerita 'percintaan'. Ia tidak menyukai hal itu.

"_Hingga tiba saat itu. Saat ketika ia melamarku dan ingin menjadikanku istrinya. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia memberikanku cincin platina—namun menurutku itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah perasaan tulusnya padaku._

_Namun aku terlalu mudah untuk percaya pada kata-katanya. Ia berbohong padaku. Ia menghabiskan semua uang yang kami punya. Ia menjadi pengangguran—dan aku menjadi pembantu rumah tangga dengan hasil yang tidak seberapa."_

Hiruma menatap _Ubume_ yang berada di sampingnya. Tatapan tanpa arti.

_Ubume_ melirik ke arah Hiruma. Kini tatapannya lembut.

"_Ketika aku mengandungmu, kupikir ia akan lebih menghormatiku sebagai ibu rumah tangga dan mulai mencari pekerjaan. Sayangnya aku salah lagi. Ia malah mempermainkan perasaanku dengan membawa perempuan lain. Ia berpikir aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya karena telah mengandung anak dirinya."_

"Lalu, kau membiarkan itu terjadi begitu saja?" potong Hiruma.

Kini tatapan _Ubume_ lebih tenang walau terlihat beban berat yang ia rasakan.

"_Sayangnya dia benar, Youichi. Naluriku sebagai seorang ibu tidak bisa membiarkan dirimu lahir sebagai anak tanpa ayah. Itu akan menjadi sebuah aib, sayangku. Maka, aku menerima keadaan itu dengan terpaksa. Ingin aku membencinya, ingin aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya. Tapi—tapi aku tidak bisa._

_Aku tidak bisa bersikap egois tanpa memikirkan masa depanmu, Youichi. Aku ingin kau menyandang marga Hiruma, sama seperti aku dan ayahmu. Aku menahan rasa sakit selama delapan bulan demi dirimu. Aku mengorbankan segalanya dan membunuh perasaan dendamku pada ayahmu. Dan itu semua untukmu, __**anakku**__."_

Hiruma mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sang _Ubume_ memandang langit dengan tatapan menerawang jauh. Tatapan kesepian untuknya. Namun terdapat satu kejanggalan yang Hiruma temukan.

"Delapan bulan? Kekeke … kau bercanda, ya, _Ubume_?" tanya Hiruma diiringi kekehannya.

Perlahan, Hiruma mulai menikmati cerita dari _Ubume_ di hadapannya.

Mereka menikmati semilir angin untuk sesaat lalu tenggelam dalam keheningan. Guguran bunga sakura mendarat di tangan _Ubume_. Sang _Ubume_ menatap kelopak sakura pada tangannya lalu tersenyum miris.

"_Ya, hanya delapan bulan. Ketika aku merasa kesakitan dan akan melahirkan, aku memohon kepada ayahmu agar mengantarkanku ke dokter. Ia tidak peduli padaku. Aku menahan rasa sakit pada kandunganku. Aku menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan panjang dengan berjalan kaki untuk mencari bidan atau rumah sakit._

_Tiba-tiba terdengar suara 'pyash' dari perutku, lalu cairan mengalir turun membasahi kakiku. Saat itu aku sadar, kau akan segera lahir. Kakiku terasa lemas, membuatku ingin beristirahat sejenak dalam kepasrahan. Untungnya, seorang dokter yang sedang mengantar pasiennya menuju rumah sakit melihatku tergeletak dengan perut yang sangat besar. Lalu, aku di bawa ke rumah sakit bersalin."_

Hiruma tertegun. Sampai sebegitunya 'kah seorang ibu berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan anaknya? Namun, kenapa banyak anak yang bahkan membenci atau tidak mengakui ibunya sendiri? Apakah itu memang menjadi kewajiban seorang ibu?

Hiruma menatap tajam _Ubume_ di hadapannya—yang tengah membelakanginya. Perasaan aneh bergulat pada hati milik Hiruma sekarang.

Hiruma tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada kondisi saat ini. Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan informasi tentang tempat ini, ia tidak melihat orang lain selain mereka berdua. Taman ini begitu sepi dan penuh teka-teki.

Yang Hiruma pikirkan sekarang hanyalah dengarkan dan jangan banyak berkomentar.

"_Saat aku melahirkan, dia tidak ada di sampingku. Aku berjuang sendiri dengan dana yang dibantu oleh dokter yang baik itu. Namun ketika kau telah lahir, aku tidak bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Napasku dan tenagaku yang sudah terkuras habis membuatku 'tak bisa bertahan lagi. Tenaga terakhirku kuberikan seutuhnya untukmu._

_Aku ingin menangis saat itu. Perjuanganku tidak berguna, namun tidak merugikan juga. Kau terlahir sehat. Aku ingin … saat itu aku ingiiin sekali memelukmu walau hanya sekali. Aku ingin memberikanmu nutrisi dari tubuhku sendiri. Aku ingin mendekapmu, aku ingin merasakan hangatnya tubuhmu ketika perjuanganku sudah berakhir."_

Hiruma seakan merasakan ambisi dari _Ubume_ di depannya. Ia merasa merinding mendengar perkataan wanita di depannya.

Hiruma tidak bisa berkomentar apapun. Ia merasa _speechless_ sejak ia pergi bersama _Ubume_ itu ke tempat yang ia tidak tahu.

"_Semuanya terlambat, Youichi. Bahkan aku belum sempat melihatmu. Aku kehabisan tenaga serta darah. Hingga aku menutup mata, tubuhku tidak pernah merengkuhmu. Bodoh, ya. Padahal aku adalah ibumu, tetapi aku bahkan tidak bisa bertahan hidup untuk melihatmu tumbuh secara perlahan. Aku membiarkanmu kesepian dan hidup sendirian tanpa bimbingan seorang ibu._

_Kau seharusnya marah padaku, 'kan, Youichi? Sebelum pergi, aku juga belum sempat berpesan padamu. Aku belum sempat menasihatimu dan memanjakanmu dengan cinta seorang ibu. Bukankah seharusnya kau marah padaku, Youichi?"_

Kini perasaan Hiruma diselimuti oleh kebingungan.

Setetes air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk sang _Ubume_.

"_Seandainya saat itu aku bisa mengungkapkannya, aku menyayangimu, Youichi. Seandainya saat itu aku masih bernyawa, aku mencintaimu, Youichi. Seandainya saat itu aku masih sanggup bernapas, aku akan merengkuhmu._

_Memang, terlalu terlambat untuk mengatakan hal ini—tapi aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu, aku ingin memelukmu, aku ingin menyebutkan namamu ketika aku hidup saat itu, aku ingin melihatmu tumbuh dewasa dengan kasih sayang serta perjuanganku, aku ingin kau memanggilku '_Kaa-san'_, aku ingin bisa hidup bersamamu, Youichi! Aku ingin menjadi seorang ibu yang sempurna untukmu …."_

Sosok _Ubume_ dikelilingi oleh cahaya, wujudnya berubah. Rambutnya menjadi sebahu, tangannya kembali seperti saat ia masih mengandung Hiruma, matanya menjadi hijau _emerald_, kulitnya yang putih susu, dan kakinya menyentuh permukaan tanah.

Kedua tangannya mendekat ke arah Hiruma. Lalu menarik Hiruma ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Tangan Hiruma terangkat—ia balas memeluk sang _Ubume_.

Tetesan air mata _Ubume_ menetes di pundak Hiruma.

"_Putraku … aku mencintaimu. Maaf telah membiarkanmu tumbuh dalam kesepian dan tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu. Maaf! Hanya satu pesanku—jaga kesehatanmu, ya. Teman-temanmu jangan pernah kau lepaskan. Kau harus mempercayai mereka—karena mereka juga bagian darimu._

_Walau aku tidak bisa hidup dalam kehidupanmu, aku akan selalu hidup dalam hatimu, dalam tiap aliran darahmu, dalam tiap detak jantungmu. Karena kau adalah harapanku, Youichi. Aku ingin ayahmu menyayangimu seperti dia menyayangiku dulu. Akhirnya … aku bisa memeluk dirimu—putraku sendiri."_

Kehangatan dari _Ubume_ membuat Hiruma menutup matanya. Namun, sayangnya tubuh itu mulai menghilang. Menjadi transparan dengan perlahan.

_**Syash!**_

Lalu tubuh itu pecah menjadi kupu-kupu berwarna perak dan meninggalkan Hiruma.

"_Aku bahagia walau hanya dapat bertemu denganmu sesaat, _arigatou _Youichi …."_

Tangan Hiruma merenggang. Perlahan turun, lalu masuk ke kantung celananya.

Wajahnya menatap tempat sang _Ubume_ tadi berdiri.

_**Tik …**_

Untuk pertama kalinya, setitik air mata terjatuh dari manik _emerald_ milik Hiruma. Tubuhnya terasa bergetar dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia berusaha menahan isakannya.

"_Kaa … san_ …."

Sejujurnya, ia sangat merindukan ibunya. Ia sangat berharap ibunya berada di hadapannya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan ibunya. Namun ketika ia bertemu dengan ibunya, ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Tiba-tiba semuanya terasa berat bagi Hiruma, lalu dengan perlahan semuanya menghitam.

_**Deg!**_

Hiruma membuka matanya. Napasnya memburu dan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya.

Ia menyentuh matanya.

'_Basah_,' pikirnya.

Ia melihat ke arah pundaknya. Terdapat bekas-bekas tetesan air mata di pundaknya.

'_Bukan mimpi!_'

Terbayang lagi wajah ibunya, ia tersenyum semu dan lembut.

"Aku benci mengakui ini, namun aku merindukanmu dan aku menangis karenamu! Kekeke … dasar aku cengeng!" Hiruma berbicara sendiri—sebenarnya tidak. Ia menyadari bahwa ibunya pasti mendengar apa yang Hiruma katakan dari surga.

'_I love you, Kaa-san.'_

+_Mother—__**Owari**_+

* * *

><p><em>Author's time~!<em>

* * *

><p>Balasan review untuk fic <em><strong>Servant of Evil<strong>_~

_**Mitama134666, TimamiYIPPIE, **__dan __**HirumaManda**_ sudah di balas via pm :D

Apakah cerita ini sedih? Hah? #maksa

Pasti gak ada feel—buatnya pas bahagia sih #duor

Yosh! Kritik, saran, pujian#duak, diterimaaa~

RnR _pleaseeee_~


End file.
